My life without me
by oOo GuArDiAn AnGel oOo
Summary: When you wish upon a star... you never know what might happen.. Please R&R this is my second fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Massie tossed herself onto her bed weeping. The tears flowed out of her usually fierce amber eyes. Her life was spinning out of control! First of all the P.C started doubting her after they found out that she was sneaking around with Dempsey and they promoted Alicia to be the new alpha. And if that wasn't bad, Derrick her ex who she still is madly in love with, was dating Claire her supposed BFF. Now with Dempsey moving away Massie had no one to turn to. She dragged herself outside, she spotted a shooting star. She took a deep breath in "I wish I was never born." She murmured. There was a blinding bright light then Massie fell backwards. It was almost like she was in slow motion when started falling backwards. Massie then hit the floor with a thud, and then all went black.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N like it?? My second fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

All Massie could remember once she woke up was to never ever 5 inch heels when wishing on a star, it hurt so much! She looked around the dark room.

"Where am I?" She mumbled out loud. Suddenly a figure entered the room and turned on the light. Massie let out a soft gasp, it was Claire and she looked……stylish!! There were no more Ked but replaced with Steve Maddens, overalls replaced with dark wash skinnies and pigtails were replaced with a Japanese perm.

"Kuh-laire is that you?" Massie screamed holding out her arms to her. Claire didn't even seem to notice her she seemed to busy with whatever she was trying to find in her drawers.

"Claire!!" Massie shouted starting to get angry "you could at least say something!!"

"She can't hear you." Said a deep, musical voice behind her, she quickly turned to look. There was a guy around her age that had gorgeous blue eyes and dark shaggy brown hair. He also had an eerie glow to him.

"Who are you??" Massie flipped her silky hair.

The guy half smiled at her.

"Guess…."

She turned to Claire who seemed not to hear them.

"Ummm Claire's boyfriend??" Massie flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Nope." The guy laughed softly

"Tell me!" Massie giggled as she swatted him playfully.

"Never!" the guy smiled happily

"Seriously why can't she hear me??" Massie went over and yelled in her ear. She still didn't seem to hear her, Massie tried lunging at her. As she was trying to hug Claire she went right through her. Massie's eyes went huge as she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Calm down Massie." The guy covered her mouth with his soft hand. Once he removed his hand from her mouth, Massie quickly grabbed a tube of Glossip girl (cinnabon) from her pocket and reapplied. The guy looked at his hand and smiled with disgust as he wiped his glossy hand on his jeans.

"Lovely." He muttered.

"Who are you just tell me!!" Massie shivered with fright.

He looked at her thoughtfully "Im your conscience."

"WHAT??" Massie shouted

"Your conscience." He echoed plainly. "Your voice in your head basically." He smiled at her.

"So that's why I hear a guy voice in my head instead of my own…" Massie murmured.

"Yup!! You get it!!" The guy started mock applauding.

"What's your name?? Massie asked, finally getting back to her normal self.

"Whatever you want it to be." The guy smiled a toothy smile "I am your guy counterpart…"

"And that is??" Massie questioned

The guy took a deep sigh "Well let's just say if you were a guy you would look like me."

"Well I would make one hot guy!" Massie exclaimed

"Yah you do!" The guy laughed "But im still your conscience."

"Yeah... I think I get it." Massie tilted her head "What do you want your name to be?"

"I was thinking something like Matt or Mike." The guy casually flexed his muscular arms.

"Hmmmm what about Marshall?" Massie said happily

"Cool I like it…. It has a very….. stunning ring to it." Marshall smiled.

Massie rolled her amber eyes "Now will you tell me what's going on!!"

"Umm well your not going to believe this…but you know that star you wished on last night??" Marshall pursed his lips together. "Well the wish came true…."

"Ehmigosh!!" Massie screamed "So…."

"Now you get to see what life would be like without you…. Or us…. Technically speaking." Marshall winked. Massie rolled her eyes, she wasn't this bad of a flirt…..was she? She looked around the lime green room, Claire was still rummaging through her drawers muttering under her breath. Swiftly she dumped all her designer clothes on the floor sorting through them.

"Where is it!!" Cool Claire mumbled.

"What is she looking for?" Asked Massie quietly.

"My guess is that she is looking for Conner Foley's personal personal cell number in her designer jeans from there last encounter or she's looking for her personal daytimer." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Personal personal?" Massie felt her head spin.

"Personal personal cell numbers are the only numbers you can actually reach the person you want to talk to with, personal numbers get the persons rep, number gets the person's friends agent." Marshall said in all one breath.

Massie looked up at him "So without me, Claire would actually be cool?"

Marshall shrugged "Ill show you, close your eyes and keep them shut."

Massie did as she was told, suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that almost blew her down, and she would have gone flying if not for Marshall holding her hand. She felt a strange electric shock run down her hand, maybe Marshall felt it too.

"You can open your eyes now………" Marshall whispered to her.

Massie's eyes fluttered open, they were at BOCD. Massie silently watched Claire climb out of a stretch limo with all eyes on her.

"Doesn't she still live in my house?" Massie asked

"Yah... she does." Marshall replied

There were a group of LBR's running toward her, suddenly there was a guy by her side guiding her through the crowd.

"Move aside!" The guy yelled

"Josh?!" Massie yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"IS that really Josh

"IS that really Josh?!" Massie said in disbelief

"Yup that sure is…." Marshall pulled an imaginary piece of lint of his shirt. Josh wasn't wearing anything Ralph Lauren, it seemed like A&F mostly, and he looked HAWT!!

"Wow!" Massie murmured, "Is he dating Claire?"

"Yup since Claire is the new Alpha and all…." Marshall said

"Are you fricken serious?!" Massie screeched "Kuh-laire Lyons is the new Alpha?! What about Alicia??"

Marshall raised his eyebrows, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do!! Of course I do!"

He exhaled "Okay don't tell me I didn't warn you…." Marshall snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were inside BOCD, Massie glanced around. The girls looked to be following Claire's trend in style, because she is there _alpha _Massie shuddered at the horrendous thought, the guys looked the same though. But a certain girl caught Massie's eye, she was really beautiful. Massie knew this was Alicia.

"How did she change?" Massie asked

"Well why we don't watch this..." Marshall said motioning her to watch the door. Suddenly Claire burst through the doors with Josh tailing her.

"Hey Leesh!!" Claire air kissed her

"Hee—eey." Alicia stuttered

Massie was stunned, Alicia was the most confident person she knew, and it was weird to see her like this.

"So are you going to walk with me or what?" Claire snapped

"Yeah—uh sure." Alicia replied meekly. Massie was absolutely shocked, if someone ever snapped at Alicia she would bite off there heads.

"Why is she like this??" Massie said to Marshall.

"I can't tell you right now…." He muttered "C'mon we have to move on."

Massie and Marshall snaked through the halls to the cafeteria. Massie gasped in utter disgust there sat a really obese girl who was pigging out like there was no tomorrow. And her clothes weren't even designer! Food was thrown in every single direction like paint. Massie studied the girl closely.

"EHMAGAWD!! Dylan?!" Massie looked faint. Quickly Marshall came to her side and helped balance Massie.

"Yah that is our beloved Dylan." Marshall replied sadly

"Are you freakin kidding me?!"

"I wish I were….." His musical voice trailed

"And I bet you can't tell me now can you?"

"Nope... in time I will be able to."

Massie let out a defeated sound, "Where's Kristen."

"You're not going to like this…."

"TELL ME NOW!" Massie screamed through clenched.

"Okay….." Marshall walked down the hallways and went into the library. There Kristen was sitting were the librarian usually sits.

"What is she doing here?" Massie asked

"Well…. She is working...this is one of her 20 jobs."

"Why?"

"Well she is still poor…" Marshall stated "And this is the only way she can stay at BOCD." Massie's head started to spin, Marshall put his hand on her shoulder

"Let me explain." Marshall said softly


End file.
